


Have You Seen It, Now You Have

by Lemony_zest



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT - Stephen King, The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemony_zest/pseuds/Lemony_zest
Summary: A bunch of self indulgent and old request smut.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Dina/Sydney Novak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Greta Bowie/Beverly Marsh, Henry Bowers/Bill Denbrough, Henry Bowers/Eddie Kaspbrak, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers/Victor Criss, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Patrick Hockestetter/richie tozier/eddie kaspbrak, Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Barber/Bradley Lewis, Stanley Barber/Dina/Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber/Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley uris/Stanley Barber, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Victor Criss/Eddie Kaspbrak, Victor Criss/Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins
Comments: 44
Kudos: 79





	1. Patrick and Eddie

"Fuck yeah you little whore, take my cock down you throat, fuck I want you choking" Patrick taunted eddie gripping Eddie's hair in his hands tightly holding him down gently (for now) fucking his throat.

"Hnh" Eddie gagged as patrick fucked his throat tearing up.

"You're to good at this, I bet you let every guy in that fucking club of yours use your throat, don't you" he gripped Eddie's hair tightly pulling him off causing eddie to wince.

"come on answer me slut" he patted Eddie's cheek.

"Y-yes" he looked up to Patrick 

"Please let me touch myself please" Eddie pleaded.

"No, you have to finish me off first" he roughly shoves Eddie's head back down on his cock Eddie was dripping precum, it soaking through his shorts he was desperate to cum so he sucked harder licking around the head, He was crying on his cock and gagging all the while Patrick shoved his cock down his throat. Patrick let out pleased moans. 

"Fuck slut I'm gonna come" He held Eddie's head down while he was cumming smiling at the squelching noice that came from Eddie's throat, loving seeing him suffering. He pulled Eddie's head off him he looked dazed cum dripping from the corners of his mouth, his hair was disheveled and fuck did he look perfect to patrick all tired and his cock still rock hard. 

"Get up" Pratick pulled eddie up by the back of his shirt. Eddie stood up his legs wobbling, grabbing onto Patrick's arm as he almost fell. Patrick held him up shoving him down onto the bed quickly pulling down his shorts and underwear siting behind him, patting Eddie's ass. "God little slut, look at you" Eddie's head was down on the bed on his knees hips raised. Patrick slapped his ass hard, eddie let out a little "uh" he pushed his finger into Eddie dry, Eddie let out a loud cry. 

"Hurts" Eddie whimpered out through a sob Patrick moved his finger out reaching his hands around to Eddie's face.

"Come on whore, take my fingers" He whispered into Eddie's neck sucking hickeys into his neck, shoving his fingers into Eddie's mouth. Eddie takes his fingers in his mouth swirling his tounge around them. The wetter he gets Patrick's finger's the less it'll hurt. Sucking on his fingers, he whimpers as Patrick take's Eddie's dick in his hand and grips him hard, painfully even, but nonetheless Eddie moans.

"That's enough" Patrick says pulling his fingers out of Eddie's mouth, running his wet fingers down Eddie's back to his ass. His middle finger traces Eddie's whole before shoving it into Eddie's tight ring of muscle. Eddie let's out a small scream. He gives Eddie no time to adjust shoving his finger in and out roughly. Eddie is crying and moaning in between his sobs. Patrick pushes in another finger into Eddie's tight whole.

"Fuck!" Eddie let's out a loud yelp. It hurts so bad but it feels good.

"Shit slut, your so tight" Patrick slaps Eddie's ass.

"C-close" Eddie whimpers out, Patrick goes faster. It still hurts just a little less now.

"Are you gonna cum just from this" Patrick teases, Je reaches around to stroke Eddie's small leaking cock.

"G-g-gonna cum" Patrick stokes his cock faster.

"F-fuck!" Eddie let's out a loud cry as he cums

"Look at you such a slut"


	2. Syd, Stan and Dina's film date

"You want me to do what!?" Dina said loudly, she was about to let out a laugh, She had a big smile on her face. 

"Be quiet my mom is working today, and please, I really need your help" Syd looked at her with an embarrassed nervous face. But what is it she's asking her to do?.

"Dina please" she looked at her scared

"Oh, no no I'll totally do it, I'm just, suprised!" She smiled widely at Syd.

"I mean yeah, it's not exactly everyday I ask you to film me and stan having sex in the schools library" She said in a whisper but smiling.

"So, when are we gonna do it?" 

"I don't know, thursday?"

"If it works for you guys it works for me" She says shrugging as if this was nothing.

Later Syd talks to Stan about it, he's fine with Thursday, it's not like he has any plans anyway. He's the one who brought up that they should do it. What are they doing exactly, filming a sex tape in the library, why? They need proof they, need an alliby and what's a better alliby than one no adults can look at. 

On Wednesday Sydney trys not to think to long or to hard about what's going to happen the next day, bit the only thing going through her min is 'This is so fucked' but nonetheless Thursday comes and so will she.

They hadn't discussed how they were going to film it, but still Dina shows up with a camera in hand as though she knew Stanley and Syd weren't going to be prepared. They discuss and decide that it's best if they do it on a table close to the book shelves with Dina standing on a chair were the actual security camera should've been recording. They decide to smoke a joint before, just to calm Sydney's nerves a bit, it doesn't work very well but hey they tried.

"It feels like we're shooting a porno" Sydney grumbles biting her thumb nervously.

"Syd come on it'll be fine" Dina is quick to assure.

"Now I think you two should walk in from the door when I say ready okay?"

"Cool" Says Stanley because even with this fucked up situation he is still the master of zero fucks.

"Alright, come on Stanley" Syd walks out of the room, Stanley following.

"You still nervous?" Stanley asks Syd putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'm nervous Stanley!" She whisper shouts to him.

"Just be cool, go with it, it'll be fine"

"Yeah yeah okay" She says dismissively.

"Ready!" Dina shouts

They walk in and head straight for the table. Sydney tries her best to ignore the fact her best friend is about to record her having sex and that she's smiling all the while. Sydney sits on the table, Stanley is standing in between her legs, Stanley kisses her, going down her neck, her hand moves from the table to grab his hair, Stanley's hand that was resting on her thigh goes under her shirt and sweater to hold her bare waist. Syd pulls Stan's head back and drags him back to reconnect their lips, she opens her mouth and Stan's tounge immediately darts to press against hers, he licks inside her mouth swirling his tounge with hers, drool is starting to drip down their chins. She's panting and holding stan so close. She wrapped her other arm around his shoulder fist the back of his shirt. She pulls away pushing him back by his shoulder, he doesnt question her, he just follows along as she gets of the table turning him and to sit down on the table. She is quick to shove him down on the table and getting on her knees. She undoes his belt loop and pulls down his pants and underwear all in one go. She doesn't hesitate to lick from base of his dick to the tip, she starts fisting his cock in her hands. Stan is letting out pleased moans and ah ahs.

"God see your so g-good with your h-hands... Fuck Syd" He let's out panting breaths as she strokes him. He almost cums just from the sight of her alone, So he stops her, pulls her up by her hand and has her leaning against the table. Hes on his knees now pulling down her skirt, leggings and underwear they go off one leg. He looks up at her expectantly, and she nods. He dives his tounge directly into her folds, she soaking wet and he can't get enough of it, he moves up to suck on her clit, she let's out a loud moan bucking her hips into his mouth. She throws one leg over his shoulder and Stan holds it, his other hand going up her shirt over her smooth stomach and he cups on of her breast. She's letting out small moans but mainly just panting. Her hand moves to his hair holding it tightly as she bucks up into Stan's mouth. She nudges his hand off her pulling away.from his mouth. 

"Stan fuck me" She says breathlessly. He's quick to move in between her legs.

Dina stands still and watches but her pussy is dripping wet, she didn't think watching her best friend getting fucked by the weirdest guy in school would be so hot, she has to resist the urge to reach down and touch herself but her clit is aching.

Stan moves forward his dick barely touches her pussy. He pushes in slow. They both let out a moan, he gives her a minute to adjust before he slides in and out of her at a steady slow pace. She let's out a shakey breath.

"Ah.. Fuck" She lets out in a whisper. One arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling his hair the othe one against the table. Hes holding her waist.

"Faster" She lets out in a huff.

"God Syd" he moves quicker fucking into her at a pace the rocks the table a bit. 

"Stan, I'm gonna cum" she says in breathless whisper. So he moves harder and faster with his thrust one hand going under her shirt and sweater to grab chest, underneath he bra and he rolls her nippile between his fingers.

"Fuck!" She yells as she cums her thighs quivering. Stanley pulls out of her jerking himself off until Syd stops him so she can fist his cock, he cums on her pussy and her stomach.

And Dina has to record them getting dressed and walking out of the library and then she ends the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part two of this for Dina, hope you liked this!


	3. Bowers gang and the losers club

The Bowers gang isn't sure how they got on the topic of wanting to fuck the four boys of the losers club, they think it started when Patrick brought up wanting to fuck Eddie's throat until he can't breath other than that they don't know how the rest of them started to say how they wanted to do the same to the other three.

All the same the four crowded the losers in the hallway the following week, they force them to come with them after school it's a friday, so not unusual for them to be home late anyways. They take them to a secluded woods area near a empty field. Bill looks like he's about ready to start a fight, Eddie is holding tightly onto Richie's arm they both look ready to cry, Stan stands close to those to those two one hand on Eddie's shoulder. 

Patrick is the first one to start, he yanks Eddie away from the other two boys and shoves him down onto his knees. He undoes his belt while Eddie is trembling, he pulls it all the way out , fastening the belt around Eddie's wrist as he trys to squirm away. Once it's secure he unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock from his underwear. He puts his hand on the back of Eddie's head. 

The other boy's watch in horror at what's happening to their friend but it's not like they can do anything about it, no place to run when they're surrounded, but really they're not even sure they want to leave. Seeing this they should feel disgusted and horrified, but they are aroused by it seeing their friend being handled like that. 

Patrick pushes Eddie's head down to his dick, but Eddie keeps his mouth sealed shut and his face is turned away, but Patrick doesn't mind. He shoves Eddie's face into his pubic hair, Eddie gasp at this, Patrick takes this opportunity to nudge his dick into Eddie's mouth if he'll let him, and Eddie does his mouth stays open for him as Patrick pushes the whole thing in. It fills his mouth until it's in the back of his throat, and Eddie's face is in his pubic hair again. He guides his dick in and out of Eddie's mouth gently. Eddie's eyes are screwed shut. Patrick grips Eddie's hair pushing him down harder with every bob.

The boys are stunned watching this, they like seeing Eddie like this, but they're not sure if it's worse that they like it or that it seems like Eddie likes it, when eddie swallows around Patrick's cock as he begins to fuck Eddie's mouth, they're pretty sure he likes it.

Henry is next, he pulls Bill from behind, one hand on his neck the other hand is on his face, fingers slipping into Bill's mouth. Bill shivers as Henry's hand slips away from his neck down his chest, going under his shirt to run over his stomach, his hand travels down further undoing the button on Bill's jeans he slips his hand in his pants over his underwear. He runs his hands over Bill's shaft, Bill is hard and dripping precum through his underwear. Henry feels the wet mess.

"Fuck Billy are you getting off on that" Henry says, into his neck, it's not really a question because they all know he is. Henry strokes Bill like that as he bites into Bill's neck, sucking and leaving hickeys. Bill's eyes were closed, moans were leaving his mouth.

Stan and Richie were yanked away from eachother, Stan being pushed down and his waist being straddled by Victor, He pinned Stan's wrist above his head with one hand, the other one holding his face as he leaned in to kiss him. Richie on the other hand was being gripped by his waist, Belch manhandling him, attacking his neck biting and sucking at him, holding richies thin frame against his grinding into him

Patrick had pulled his pants all the way down now laying on the ground where Eddie straddled his legs, He had let Eddie out of the belt, fingering himself while Patrick watched stroking himself in time with Eddie's thrust. Eddie thrust three fingers in himself before Patrick pulled Eddie's hand out and gripped his waist, holding him above his cock.

"Mm, No no, not ready still to tight" Eddie whined trying to squirm out of his grasp, but still he pushed him down onto his cock. Eddie let out a small scream, it hurt, he wasn't stretched enough. He should have expected this, Patrick liked to see people hurt, Eddie was no exception. He didn't give Eddie any time to adjust just roughly shoving himself in and out of him. Eddie let out small whimpers and moans, the sting felt bad and he didn't like it, but it wasn't like Patrick was going to stop any time soon, so he bounced in his lap. Shoving himself down on Patrick long cock. It was feeling him to the brim. The sting hurt less now, and he allowed himself to moan. Patrick watched, letting Eddie do all the the work, Eddie was crying and he was probably hurting, and god did that spur him further, bucking his hips into Eddie at every bounce.

"God look at you, does it hurt?" Patrick reached up and grabbed the back of Eddie's head a fistful of Eddie's hair in hand.

"Y-yes" Eddie whimpered out.

"I bet you like it though, you like the way it hurts, don't you. God your so pretty when your crying" Patrick reached up and kissed him, shoving his tounge in his mouth.

Belch had forced richie onto his knees, richie was jerking him off fast, he ran his thumb over the slit making Belch moan, richie used his precum, making the slide up and down his cock easier. Richie's hands were sticky and small compared to belche's dick. Belch put his hand on the back of richie's head, richie opened his mouth to take him in.

"What do you know, he opens his mouth for something other than talking shit" Belch said shoving his head down on his dick. Richie sucked on the head licking his slit, causing belch to moan and thrust into richie's mouth. Richie gagged, and tired to pull away but Belch kept his head down. He thrust into Richie mouth keeping him down as he fucked his throat, spit was running down his chin he swallowed around his cock.

"Finally using that mouth for something good" Belch thrusted into the back of his throat. Richie was dripping precum in his underwear, he palmed himself through his pants, moaning around his cock. 

"Fuck, fuck I'm gonna cum" Belch moaned out, cumming down his throat, Richie swallowed most of his cum some dripping from the corners of his mouth. Richie thrust up into his hand trying to stimulate his aching cock. Belch pulled out of Richie's mouth tucking himself back into his pants, his hand moving to palm Richie with his hand on top of Richie's. Richie let out short whimpers, thrusting harder into Belch's hand, he thrust a couple more times, he cums in his underwear. He let's out small huffs of breath. 

Victor was still straddling Stan's waist rutting against Stans dick, moaning into his mouth, Stan thrusted up against Victor trying to get more friction. Victor let go of Stan's wrist leaning up and putting his hands on Stan's chest humping and grinding into him. Stan held onto Victors thighs, pushing up to get against him. Victor pulled away standing up, pushing down his pants and underwear, pulling them off completely. He hovers above Stan's face pushing his dick into Stan's mouth. Stan licks the underside of his cock sucking him hard, causing Victor's hips to stutter forward and Stan gags, he moves his hands from Victor's thighs to his waist and pulls him in deeper, trying to choke himself on Victor's dick. Victor isn't slow to help, pushing forward and grabbing Stan's hair and pulling him forward. He humps into Stan's mouth while Stan chokes and gags tears now slipping down his cheeks, Victor came spilling down Stan's throat. Stan came right after, he had been spilling pre cum in his shorts so much.

Eddie was bouncing as hard and fast as he could, he was so close to cumming, and he could tell Patrick was to, he was thrusting wildly up into Eddie's ass. 

"F-fuck slut, I'm gonna cum"

"Not.. Not in me p-please" Eddie whispered, while crying. Patrick didn't listen he held Eddie's hips down as he shot his load into him hitting his prostate dead on. Eddie let out a loud moan cumming hard. 

"See slut not so bad, don't you feel so full, doesn't it feel good. Patrick said more as a statement than a question, Eddie was letting out small huffs and pants. He let out a shaky breath.

Bill was on his hands and knees by now, Henry fingering him fast, slipping in a second finger spreading him open, he pulls out his fingers licking them, Henry pulls his cock out out quickly lining himself up with Bill's hole. He presses in slowly not stopping until he bottoms out. 

"Your so tight" Henry huffs out. Wrapping his arms around Bill's chest pulling him against his chest encouraging Bill to bounce in his lap. Bill stops bouncing every few minutes to grind down and swivel his hips in Henry's lap. He finally finds his prostate and throws his head back onto Henry's shoulder, he bounces down harder, overwhelming Henry, groaning, kissing and biting down into Bill's neck, Bill moans loudly as Henry thrust up to meet Bill's bouncing. 

"I-I'm g-g-gonna cum. Henry p-please" Henry pushes Bill back down onto his hands, pushing his head down to the ground fucking into him at a brutal pace, pulling his hair. 

"I'm gonna cum, you gonna take it, you gonna fucking let me fill you up" Bill let's out an obscene moan and came shooting his load harder than he ever has before, Henry didn't stop fucking him, over stimulating him before cumming deep in his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, feel into a depressive episode. Hope you like it!


	4. Ben and Bill

Ben is crying in the clubhouse, Bill happens to come in at the wrong time to see it. When Bill ask what's wrong it takes a while before he gets Ben to talk and when he does it's only a small mumble about Beverly, Bill is confused and he questions further. Ben let's out a loud sob about Bill and Beverly being together. Ben goes on a small rant about being happy for him and Bev but mentions how he's still upset about it cuz he wanted to be with her, and he should've been with her instead. This isn't usually something Ben wouldn't say, Bill knows this, he knows Ben is just sad and upset. It still makes him angry though, so it sparks the argument. Ben and Bill fighting over who Beverly should be with. They start to shove eachother, Ben doesn't have height or strength over Bill. So when Bill shoves him into the wall it's not much of a surprise, what comes next though is. Bill kisses Ben, it's hard and needy he grabs Ben's wrist and pins them to the side of his head, Ben is still in shock and not kissing back. Bill pulls away.

"Oh f-f-fuck, I'm s-so s-s-sorry" Bill rushes out and let's go of Ben's wrist when he is about to run away Ben grabs his face and kisses him hard.

"It's... It's okay" Is what Ben mumbles out when he pulls away. Bill is quick to dive back in, he wraps his arms around Ben's shoulders and Ben puts his hand on Bill's waist. They kiss like that for a minute, needy and hard pushed so close together. Bill opens his mouth to lick Ben's lips, Ben opens his mouth hesitantly, this is the first time he's kissed anyone let alone a guy. Let alone Bill. Bill lick inside Ben's mouth like he's trying to taste every part of Ben's mouth, Ben joins in running his tounge over Bill's teeth and the roof of his mouth, Breathing him in. Bill pulls away, and gets on his knees, he's pulling down Ben's pants when Ben let's out a gasp. He looks up at him.

"Is th-this okay?" Ben nods back down at him. Bill pulls down his pants, Ben is hard, He strokes Ben's dick through his underwear, Ben is trying his best not to moan, Bill licks the tip through his underwear and Ben let's out a loud whimper. Bill looks up at jim before pulling his underwear down. He gives it a few strokes before putting the tip in his mouth, Ben let out a loud moan at that, his hands were pressed against the wall. Bill grabbed one of his hands and put it on the back of his head, he pulled of Ben's cock and looked up at him. 

"Fuck my face Ben" He puts his mouth back on his cock and Bob's his head. Ben grips Bill's hair and thrust lightly into his mouth. Bill rest his hands on Ben's waist, he taps Ben's waist signaling for Ben to go faster or harder he doesn't care. Ben thrust harder into Bill's throat. He holds Bill's head down, after a few more weak thrust, he gently pulls Bill's head off. Bill unzips and pulls off his pants and underwear pulling them all the way down to his ankles.

"I w-want you to f-fuck me Ben" Ben is stunned. Bill put his fingers in his mouth and licks them until they're wet he reaches down to his hole and runs a finger over it, he pushes it in slowly letting out a moan.

"Fuck" he whimpers out. He pushes in and out. He pushes in a second one, Ben is still watching in aw, how could Bill wants him to fuck him. Ben gets on his knees.

"Can.. Can I?" He hesitates to ask.

"Fuck yes, God please Ben" Ben reaches down to run a finger over Bills hole pushing in slow and gently, Bill let's out a small moan when Ben begins his pattern of thrusting his finger in and out at a slow pace. Bill moans at the filling Ben's thick fingers filling his hole up.

"Ben more p-please, please m-more" Bill whines his cock is desperate and red. He needs to be filled up right now. Ben slips a second finger into him carefully spreading his fingers pushing in and out quickly every few thrust her drags his fingers around him slowly, until he finds his Bill let's out a yelp.

"Ben there! Please" Bill had moaned out. 

"Bill, do you think your ready?" 

"God yes j-j-just go, come on" Ben quickly lined himself up with Bill's hole, one hand on his hip, he pushed in slowly he didn't want to hurt Bill after all, this would be he's assuming both of there first times he wanted this to be good for both of them once he bottoms put he is already panting Bill is tight and warm it feels so good maybe like it it's to much he wonders if it's the same way for Bill so he ask. 

"Bill are okay, is it to much?" Bill let's out a whimper, he throws his head back.

"Ben g-god please" he pushes him self down on Ben's cock grinding down on him. Ben thrust in and out slowly drawing moans from both of them his hands on Bill's hips. Bill wraps his arms around Ben's neck pulling him down kissing him hard. 

"It's so good Ben" Ben blushes hard at this, now thrusting erratically into Bill, he moans loudly. Bill is panting and winning, his face flushed red, the dealing of warmth is beginning to be to much for him. 

"B-ben fuck s-s-so close please" Ben moaned out at Bill clenching around his cock. He was so close to cumming inside Bill. It had just hit him he was fucking Bill, oh so pretty Bill. That thought alone had made him cum. His cum was squishing out around his cock, he was fisting Bill's cock quickly.

"Come on Bill, your so pretty, come for me please" Bill came, his cum reaching his chest and dripping down Ben's fingers. He was huffing his face a deep red. Ben was watching intently and happily.

"You okay Bill?" 

"Y-yeah, j-j-just a min-minute" 

"I'm gonna pull out now" 

"O-okay" Ben pulls out slowly Bill letting out a whimper, cum dripping out of Bill's hole pooling between his legs. 

"Your so pretty Bill" Ben leans down and gives Bill a gentle kiss on his cheek. Bill just smiles.


	5. Sorry Yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update about how this is gonna go.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry to inform you but I'm not taking any more requests and I probably won't be doing any of the requests given, I will try to finish the Dina/Sydney part two, because a lot of you seem to be excited for that one. Other than that though, I kind of don't have the motivation to write, and most things I do write will probably be self indulgent. Again really sorry, especially for those whose requests aren't going to get done.

**Author's Note:**

> No more request until I finish the next few chapters, sorry I'll try not to take to long to post them


End file.
